<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Espelho by Lugreena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380907">Espelho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugreena/pseuds/Lugreena'>Lugreena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FTM, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, mtf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugreena/pseuds/Lugreena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma experiência entre duas pessoas com corpos mais do que interligados.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Parte 1</h1><p>Me questiono como algo assim não aconteceu antes. Digo, nós nos conhecemos desde a pré-adolescência, sempre estivemos juntos, tivemos tanta intimidade quanto uma amizade permitia e agora, pro fim da faculdade, é que cruzamos a linha.</p><p>Entendo que nenhum de nós era confortável consigo mesmo para se abrir desse jeito ao outro, mas na adolescência, cheios de hormônios, era de se esperar que acontecesse. Não nego que cheguei a pensar, a cogitar a possibilidade, mas, naquela época, ainda me sentia suja com essas ideias.</p><p>No entanto, o que importa é o aqui e o agora. Não descarto a importância da nossa história, como nos descobrimos juntos, como ele me aceitou como garota quando ninguém mais sequer tentou, e como fiz o mesmo por ele meses depois. Caso não fosse isso, acho, nunca estaríamos aqui, juntos. Bom, "juntos", ainda não sei o que isso significa.</p><p>— Você tá bem? —<em> A voz doce de Nicolas sempre me confortou, por mais que ele não gostasse dela.</em><br/>— Hm? Tô sim, só pensando nas coisas. — <em>Era tão óbvio que minha cabeça viajava por outros lugares?</em><br/>— Você sempre faz isso quando tá nervosa, Ofélia… — <em>O tom de suas palavras também parecia pensativo, até mais que o meu.</em></p><p>Seu corpo era menor que o meu, mas ainda me acolhia bem em seu colo, minhas costas viradas para ele sobre a cama. A situação não veio de forma natural, conversamos muito antes disso acontecer, o que era bom para mim, mas não para ele.</p><p>Os dedos de sua mão se entrelaçavam em meus cachos, um cafuné que, pela frequência, indicava nervosismo. Já havia mais de três anos que eu deixava meu cabelo crescer e ele sempre elogiava o progresso.</p><p>— Você quer que eu lidere? — <em>Até me surpreendi com minha própria iniciativa.</em><br/>— Talvez seja melhor. —<em> Ele dizia enquanto se ajeitava por baixo de mim.</em><br/>— E pensar que eu sou a tímida entre nós.</p><p>Os pequenos risos que soltei foram abandonados ao silêncio. Talvez ele estivesse mais nervoso do que eu esperava, por mais que sempre trouxesse o assunto de sexo nas nossas conversas. Aqui em sua cama, talvez, as coisas fossem reais demais.</p><p>Nenhum de nós tinha alguma experiência, ambos beijamos uma pessoa ou outra, mas nada além disso. Éramos quase como espelhos um do outro, senão a inversão entre nossos gêneros. Às vezes me parecia cômico querermos ter nascido no corpo um do outro. Agora podíamos finalmente ver o que desejamos.</p><p>O combinado não era bem sexo, tínhamos concordado em ajudar o outro a experimentar o que seria se tivesse o corpo que queria, então… eu deitaria no seu colo, ele fecharia os olhos e me tocaria enquanto eu descreveria o que sinto. Trocaríamos de lugar e seria minha vez.</p><p>Acho que é meio óbvio que isso não é mais que uma desculpa, né? Uma mera fantasia escondendo a vontade de sermos mais íntimos. Mas realmente acredito que a abordagem pode ajudar a conhecermos melhor o corpo um do outro, o corpo que mais desejamos, em tantos sentidos diferentes.</p><p>— Sua mão? — <em>Eu não estava tão nervosa quanto ele, mas dizer que estava totalmente confortável era um exagero.</em></p><p>Ainda em silêncio, ele trouxe sua palma à minha e eu pude sentir seu coração acelerando em minhas costas. Guiei a mão até a entrada do short que eu usava, já desabotoado, adentrando até mesmo a roupa íntima que usava.</p><p>— Eu pensei que gostaria de saber como é a experiência por completo, então por isso ainda não tô… dura. — <em>A última palavra quase não saiu da minha boca.</em></p><p>Falar as coisas pessoalmente era bem diferente da internet. Comparado às mensagens que trocávamos de tempos em tempos, era estranho estar constrangida em falar coisas tão simples.</p><p>Com certa hesitação, pude sentir sua mão se fechando entre minhas pernas, sendo o suficiente para me endurecer um pouco. A breve pausa em sua respiração indicou muito bem que ele havia percebido a reação em meu corpo.</p><p>— Tudo bem eu começar agora? — <em>Ele parecia ansioso para continuar, finalmente.</em><br/>— C-Claro, só deixa eu tirar isso.</p><p>Minha mão se separava da dele enquanto eu removia as peças de roupa, ainda sentindo seu aperto. Ao me reajustar, pude perceber que ele me observava, levando a um constrangedor encontro de olhares.</p><p>— Eu pensei que o combinado era ficar com os olhos fechados. — <em>Era um pouco desconfortável falar com ele estando praticamente nua.</em><br/>— Mas eu precisava ver o seu… — <em>As palavras fugiam de sua voz enquanto o aperto em sua mão se firmava em volta de mim, agora totalmente rígida.</em></p><p>Eu não conseguia falar muito também, o nosso tom descontraído parecia não se enquadrar na situação. Em vez disso, voltei a deitar minha cabeça sobre seu peito e levei minha mão novamente de encontro à sua. Não era algo que eu geralmente fazia, mas também abri um pouco as pernas, dando mais acesso a ele.</p><p>O aperto de sua mão não era forte, acho que pelo medo de fazer algo errado. Era a primeira vez para nós dois, afinal de contas, e tudo que tínhamos visto veio da internet, o que muitas das vezes não é confiável.</p><p>— Você pode usar um pouquinho mais de força. —<em> Eu dizia, a voz baixa, enquanto apertava a mão dele embaixo da minha.</em></p><p>Novamente sem resposta, comecei a imaginar se ele realmente queria continuar. Nicolas logo sanou minhas dúvidas ao mover suas mãos, apesar de não ter ritmo. Após guiá-lo brevemente, pude sentir que pegou o jeito e comecei a sentir algum prazer.</p><p>Havia algo especial em outra pessoa fazer isso por você, algo não necessariamente mais bem feito, acho que ninguém faria isso melhor do que eu, mas algo definitivamente especial. Sentir a palma dele, seu braço repousando em minha cintura, a respiração funda perto de minha orelha.</p><p>Eu estava excitada, muito mais do que gostaria de admitir.</p><p>— Se você fizer ass… — <em>As poucas palavras que consegui proferir foram interrompidas por um som que, odeio admitir, se parecia com um gemido.</em></p><p>Eu conseguia sentir uma breve pausa em sua respiração ao ouvir o som que saiu da minha boca. O constrangimento era enorme, mas continuei guiando seu polegar com o meu e o posicionando mais perto à extremidade.</p><p>É engraçado como não pensamos muito em como fazemos essas coisas quando estamos sozinhas, mas ele aprendia rápido e meu prazer continuava a se acumular. Me envergonhava sentir prazer facilmente assim, se as coisas continuassem eu não duraria muito em suas mãos.</p><p>— Hm, talvez seja bom irmos um pouco mais devagar. — <em>Conversar sem gemer estava mais difícil a cada segundo que se passava.</em><br/>— N-Não tá bom? — <em>Por mais que ele houvesse se animado nos movimentos, o nervosismo ainda era presente em sua voz.</em><br/>— Tá ótimo! É que não sei se—<em> Minha fala foi interrompida novamente por um gemido ao sentir a mão dele vir abaixo em direção a meu corpo.</em></p><p>E acho que isso foi sinal o suficiente. Nicolas não pareceu se preocupar que eu estava chegando ao meu limite, pelo contrário, se animou e continuou com os movimentos rítmicos, acelerando-os gradualmente.</p><p>A surpresa de sentir sua outra mão subindo por minha blusa foi espantoso, no mínimo. Eu costumava massageá-los quando sozinha, admito, mas não pensei que ele os daria atenção pelo tamanho quase imperceptível.</p><p>A partir desse momento palavras realmente estavam fora de questão, então decidi pelo menos me entregar aos gemidos. Eram poucos e baixos, não era algo que fazia comumente, mas pareciam incentivar cada vez mais meu parceiro. Em contraparte, minha mão não conseguia mais acompanhá-lo, não sem atrapalhar, então a levei para sua perna, o local mais próximo onde poderia firmá-la.</p><p>Meu gesto pareceu fomentar ainda mais o desejo em suas mãos. Pude sentir seu aperto mais firme em mim enquanto minhas unhas percorriam sua pele. Meus quadris agora acompanhando o movimento feito por ele, era impossível negar a vontade que tinha de sentí-lo. Seus dedos apertavam meus mamilos, tirando, por momentos, até mesmo os gemidos de minha voz. Eu havia comentado uma vez, tempos atrás, que eram bem sensíveis, será que ele lembrava?</p><p>O desejo que tinha pelo meu amigo de infância fervia, transbordando em ações que eu nem mesmo pensava. Encontrei minha outra mão, não a que estava em sua perna, passeando entre seus cabelos. Em algum momento eu a levei até sua cabeça, talvez para ter mais estabilidade enquanto cavalgava em suas mãos, talvez para ser mais íntima do garoto que cobiçava.</p><p>Se passaram o quê, dois, três minutos? Eu não podia ter certeza, meu corpo, mente e agora até meus olhos se focavam na mão que acariciava o membro que ele tanto desejava ter. Pude sentir o meu prazer chegar ao limite, se encontrando com o nome que saía exacerbado entre gemidos de minha boca.</p><p>Em questão de segundos pude sentir o calor que derramava em meu próprio corpo e, ao mesmo tempo, sua mão deslizar mais facilmente com o líquido que a cobria. O prazer era opressivo com todo o resto que eu sentia, a sensação molhada que me cobria era agradável e, ao mesmo tempo, eletrificante com a abundância de sentimentos.</p><p>Quando o orgasmo, mais breve do que desejava, começava a se dissipar, fui surpreendida com mais ondas de prazer. Nícolas não havia parado, causando leves espasmos em minhas pernas e me fazendo gemer seu nome outras vezes. Eu provavelmente teria me envergonhado disso, senão pela sobrecarga sensorial que sentia.</p><p>Só pude pressionar ainda mais sua perna, acho que arranhando seriamente sua pele, e trazer minhas pernas de encontro ao meu corpo, fazendo com que sua mão finalmente me largasse. Minha respiração era errônea, o som havia deixado minha voz, minha blusa e abdômen estavam melados e eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: preciso disso mais vezes em minha vida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlúdio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Interlúdio</h1><p>
  <em>[ Exibindo mensagens de 16/09/2018 ]</em>
</p><p><strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ME DIZ QUE VC JÁ LEU O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Yep<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> só “yep”?<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> FOI A MELHOR COISA DOS ÚLTIMOS TEMPOS!!!!!!!<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Ah, eu curti mais ou menos<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> mas eles até transaram<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> VC SABE QUE TRANSARAM<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> E VC QUERIA ISSO<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> É… Mas a Noelle era trans no meu headcanon<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> oh<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> é, vc tinha falado…..<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> E deu pra entender bem claramente que ela é cis<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Meio que quebrou a fantasia<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> fantasia?<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> vc quer dar pro luke! ewe<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Primeiro, para com esses rostinhos<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Segundo… Quero………….<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ewe<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ewe<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ewe<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> TARADA<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> DSAJPFAKSJDHUSAIHIDOPOKPOASD<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Não fui eu que cheguei gritando e comemorando que eles transaram<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ah, mas eu não nego<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> dava pro luke e comia a noelle<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> dava pra noelle e comia o luke também<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Menino, se controla<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> E pensar que sou eu que sofro com a t<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Falando nisso, como tá a hrt?<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ugh, a injeção dói horrores<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> mas tá legal<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> tirando o tesão infinito<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Welcome to my teenage years<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> yeeep, ofélia punheteira<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> NICOLAS<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Se você tivesse um faria bem mais que eu<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Todo mundo sabe disso<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> faria mesmo<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ia me acabar toda noite<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Não é tão bom quanto parece<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Depois de algumas vezes não fica tão legal<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> algumas?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> É<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> algumas quantas?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> … 3<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> PUNHETEIRA<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> É NORMAL NA ADOLESCÊNCIA<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> E nem foi o máximo…<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> pera, você nunca me falou isso<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> qual o recorde?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> …<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ofélia??<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> …<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ofélia agora vc tem que me falar<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> 7<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> 7??<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> SETE NUM DIA SÓ?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Numa noite<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> amiga, como é que não caiu?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Eu pensei que ia<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> … doía?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Não é bem doer, é uma sensação de estar “usada”, tipo depois de academia<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> hm<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> não sei como é<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> mas pra que continuar se tava assim?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Eu era adolescente<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> É motivo o suficiente<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> E… a sensação é boa<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Fazer o que<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> boa como?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> NICOLAS<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Nem vem<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Não vou falar isso pra você<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ahh, qual é<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> a gente lê os mesmos smuts<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> cê me manda arte nsfw direto<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> sem nem contar que tá pensando em virar camgirl<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> É diferente<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> E você não ia me ver se eu fosse camgirl<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> … Ia?<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> MAS É CLARO<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> UMA GOSTOSA DESSAS<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> SDAJIDKDPOASKDOPAS<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Idiota<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Sei lá, quando eu for camgirl você pergunta no chat que eu falo<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ah<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> nem um preview pro bff?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Nope<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> E chega de mensagem disso<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ok, foto então<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> …<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> vídeo?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> …<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> …<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> …<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> … ao vivo?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Se você me mostrar também<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> pera, é sério?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Ok, não<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Vamos mudar de assunto logo<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> NÃO<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> EU MOSTRO<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Amanhã a noite, pode ser?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Eu já ia aí mesmo pra gente ver Heaven Shifters<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> CARALHO<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> LITERALMENTE<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Idiota.<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> ok, desculpa<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> é que nunca imaginei que ia rolar :D<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> É só curiosidade mútua<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Nada demais<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> uhum<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> e eu vou poder ver tudo?<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Er… Não sei<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Prefiro que feche os olhos e só sinta<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> o//o<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> rostinho ewe<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> mas ok<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> amanhã de noite<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Caralho, não acredito que vou fazer isso<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> relaxa, tem sorvete pra vc depois ;DD<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> …<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Ok<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Mas eu já vou indo dormir<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Tá tarde<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> aham<br/>
<strong>[Nicolas]:</strong> “dormir”<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Tarado<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> E eu não iria estragar o clímax de amanhã pra você assim<br/>
<strong>[Ofélia]:</strong> Boa noite</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Parte 2</h1><p>A Ofélia gozou na minha mão. Caralho, isso é inacreditável. E por que eu estou tão ofegante quanto ela? É óbvio que eu estou molhado, não vou negar isso nunca, mas ela mal me tocou. Bem, minha perna vai ficar com marcas por alguns dias, mas ela não me tocou em nenhum lugar sensível.</p><p>A garota já começava a se recompor, as pernas se afastando de seu corpo e eu, meio que fora de mim, observava minha própria mão. Acho que nunca pensei nisso, mas me surpreendi com quão quente era. E pegajoso. E… escorregadio? Não sei, nunca fui bom com palavras como ela, mas era uma sensação estranha na minha palma. E o cheiro também, não era ruim, mas também não era bom, difícil comparar a outra coisa. Era definitivamente único. Será que o gosto…</p><p>— Ah! Droga, droga! — <em>As palavras saíam em desespero de sua boca, acompanhadas de movimentos corridos.</em><br/>
— Que foi!? — <em>A surpresa era mais do que presente em minha voz, segundos atrás eu estava perdido em minha própria mente.</em><br/>
— Vai escorrer na sua cama! — <em>Com um movimento brusco ela pulava da cama, as mãos no abdômen.</em></p><p>Não pude deixar de observar seu corpo enquanto corria para o banheiro do meu quarto. Por mais que fosse magra, Ofélia tinha uma bunda firme e redonda. Trocar o ônibus por bicicleta parece ter mais recompensas do que eu imaginava e, sinceramente, eu estava amando a vista. Uma pena ela fechar a porta, não é como se tivesse muito mais que eu não havia visto.</p><p>O barulho do bater da porta e a água na torneira me voltaram à realidade. Minha mão continuava… suja? Não sei dizer se eu consideraria isso como sujeira, era até provocante, por mais que não parecesse. Talvez eu realmente deva experimentar, nada mais que uma leve prova, ela não notaria também.</p><p>— Você tem que lavar a mão, né? — <em>Novamente interrompido.</em><br/>
— Er… É. — <em>Difícil pensar em palavras com a mente em outros lugares.</em><br/>
— Eu acho que vou tomar um banho, então vem antes. — <em>Seu tom era casual por trás da porta, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.</em></p><p>Me levantei, novamente em silêncio. Ofélia havia aberto a porta, deixando-a entreaberta, se escondendo atrás da mesma. Eu ainda achava bobo ver ela constrangida em simplesmente se mostrar quando estava gemendo meu nome momentos atrás. Bom, me levei à pia e, antes de a abrir, tive que comentar.</p><p>— Você sabe que não precisa se esconder, né? — <em>A entonação em minha voz era de brincadeira, o único jeito de me soltar num momento como esse.</em><br/>
— Mas eu tô sem roupa... ? — <em>Essa garota não podia estar falando sério.</em><br/>
— E você gozou na minha mão toda, não é nada demais. — <em>Eu disse, acenando a mão atingida para ela.</em> — Eu só vou lavar a mão, que mal faz uma vista legal enquanto isso? — <em>O humor realmente salvava qualquer constrangimento.</em><br/>
— Tarado. Nem finge mais? — <em>Ela já andava em direção ao box do banheiro, agora totalmente nua. Não vou mentir, meus olhos não se encontraram com os dela.</em><br/>
— Nope! Depois do show que fez, não tem mais o que esconder aqui. — <em>Sorri enquanto olhava para ela pelo espelho.</em></p><p>Observei ela amarrar o cabelo enquanto esperava a água do chuveiro esquentar. Suas mãos alongadas e com dedos longos sempre me chamaram a atenção, não necessariamente de forma sexual, mas imaginar que estariam me tocando hoje reforçava o calor que crescia entre minhas pernas.</p><p>Por outro lado, a água da torneira era gelada e não pude deixar de notar quão pegajoso aquilo realmente era. Levei bons momentos para realmente me limpar e fui capaz de ver o copo de Ofélia molhado… Eu estava desejando ela demais, mais do que devia. Tenho que me lembrar o combinado que fizemos, afinal de contas ela ainda tem dificuldade com essas coisas, apesar do que já aconteceu hoje.</p><p>Pois bem, de volta ao quarto, mão limpa. Deveria me preparar para ela? Talvez já tirar parte da roupa… Não, ela estava vestida no começo. Será que ela perceberia quão molhado já estou? Acho que ela gostaria disso… ou será que não? E eu não me depilei também, ela estava totalmente lisa. Espero que não se importe, prefiro assim e não me dou bem com lâminas ou dor…</p><p>Muitas dúvidas e mais ainda viriam, senão pela sua saída do banheiro. Usava o short com que havia vindo, mas seus peitos estavam expostos. Definitivamente pequenos, como ela sempre reclamava, mas adoravelmente provocantes e, agora que os experimentei, divertidíssimos de se brincar.</p><p>— Posso usar uma blusa sua? — <em>A casualidade em suas ações me surpreendia.</em><br/>
— Er… claro, mas você precisa?</p><p>O olhar que me encontrou foi, ao mesmo tempo, de julgamento e diversão. Não esperava que ela realmente ficasse com os peitos de fora, mas veio de encontro a mim, soltando o cabelo que estava preso. Não acho que eu aguentaria muito mais essa provocação.</p><p>— Me dá um espaço. — <em>Ela dizia enquanto sentava no canto da cama.</em><br/>
— Ok, ok. — <em>Eu realmente precisava de uma nova, a de solteiro não satisfazia mais. Tive até que ficar em pé para dar espaço a ela.</em><br/>
— Que tal a gente fazer isso sentados? — <em>Seu tom era bem calmo, até demais.</em><br/>
— Hm… Pode ser? — <em>Não entendo bem o que ela pretende, mas o nervosismo está voltando e não sei se consigo tomar controle da situação.</em></p><p>Ela já me esperava, costas apoiadas na cabeceira e pernas levemente abertas. Me chamou com leves tapinhas em suas coxas. Será que ela esqueceu que é a tímida entre nós? Apesar de que, aqui e agora, eu não estou em condição de exigir muito, acho que a voz vai voltar a me falhar em questão de momentos. A encarei.</p><p>— Nunca imaginei que você tomaria tanto controle numa situação dessas. — <em>Tudo ok, voz ainda aqui.</em><br/>
— Você já me imaginou em situações assim? — <em>Ela parecia cheia de si ao falar.</em><br/>
— N-Não, eu…</p><p>Droga, droga, droga! Por que é que ela está fazendo isso comigo? Um segundo atrás eu ainda tinha controle, porra. Eu conseguia falar, e agora… Agora ela me vem com mais tapinhas na coxa. Não tinha muito o que fazer, me sentei a sua frente, encostando minhas costas em seu peito descoberto.</p><p>— Tá tudo ok mesmo? — <em>Sua voz vinha suave agora, perto de minhas orelhas.</em><br/>
— Tá sim, só é estranho você com tanta confiança assim, mal fala putaria em outros momentos. — <em>É reconfortante saber que podemos ser sinceros e abertos até nessas ocasiões.</em><br/>
— É que pensar em como você fica quieto quando te toco me deixou meio… — <em>Seu queixo repousava em meu ombro ao fim da frase sem desfecho.</em><br/>
— Excitada? — <em>É reconfortante estar com ela.</em><br/>
— É. Acho que dá pra você sentir. — <em>Suas mãos deslizavam por minhas pernas.</em></p><p>Não havia percebido quão nervoso eu realmente estava. Como não senti sua rigidez logo que me sentei? Alguns minutos atrás isso era tudo em que conseguia pensar.</p><p>— Só uma coisinha… — <em>Minha voz saía baixa, quase um sussurro.</em><br/>
— Hm? — <em>As unhas longas se aproximavam das minhas coxas, entrando pelas pernas da bermuda que usava.</em><br/>
— Fica só da cintura pra baixo? Você sabe que não me dou bem com meus… — <em>Ainda era difícil comentar sobre eles.</em><br/>
— Sem problema, o foco agora é experimentar seu corpo. — <em>As palavras de alongavam em sua voz com provocação enquanto seus dedos adentravam minha roupa.</em></p><p>E, com aquilo, eu pude sentir suas unhas raspando a parte interna de minhas coxas. Os leves toques, sussurros em meus ouvidos e provocação de antes eram mais que o suficiente para me fazer perder o controle em outra situação. Por incrível que pareça, tudo que pude realmente fazer foi ficar imóvel.</p><p>Suas mãos, por outro lado, continuaram a subir minhas pernas, percorrendo minha pele enquanto tiravam o tecido da bermuda do caminho. Eu realmente devia ter tirado a roupa antes, não pensei que seria tão agonizante ter ela me provocando ao invés de ir direto ao ponto.</p><p>— Hm… Deixa eu tirar a bermuda. — <em>Era difícil falar sem me interromper com pensamentos tão distantes, mas também tão próximos.</em><br/>
— Pode deixar, eu tiro. — <em>Ela soava mais decidida do que nunca.</em></p><p>Não tive sequer oportunidade de responder, suas mãos saíram da extremidade inferior de minha bermuda e entraram pela superior. Os dedos encontraram pouca resistência, a roupa que usava estava mais próxima do “confortável e relaxado” do que qualquer outra coisa, dando fácil acesso para ela. Não sei por que, mas não esperava que ela tirasse minha cueca também.</p><p>Suas palmas subiram de volta por minhas pernas que, por algum motivo, se mantinham fechadas. Pude sentir ela finalmente se encontrando entre minhas pernas, passando por meus pelos, fazendo minha respiração parar. Tão próxima.</p><p>— Você não se depila. — <em>Seu tom ainda era baixo e suave.</em><br/>
— N-Não, eu prefiro assim. — <em>Minha voz, por vez, se ia.</em><br/>
— Sabe que agora vou precisar olhar, né? — <em>Os dedos continuavam a se mover suavemente.</em></p><p>O ar voltou a sair de meu corpo e abri um pouco as pernas, deixando o vermelho alaranjado dos meus pelos à mostra. Não eram as mesmas cores do meu cabelo, após tantas brincadeiras e perguntas idiotas no passado, era o azul que tingia minha cabeça. Agora, por outro lado, eu podia sentir seu olhar ali, não julgando ou presumindo, apenas desejando.</p><p>Sua mão esquerda percorreu abaixo novamente, movendo minha perna pela coxa e me deixando totalmente exposto a ela. Já a direita pude sentir descer por onde queria, seus dedos médio e anelar em “v”, delineando minhas extremidades, enquanto sua palma pousava gentilmente sobre meu clitóris.<br/>
Arrepios andaram por todo meu corpo e inspirei fortemente. O simples toque teve efeito mais intenso do que eu poderia imaginar e acho que ela pôde perceber isso.</p><p>Sua mão agora pairava ali, a poucos centímetros de me tocar, como se esperando por um sinal para continuar. Minha respiração voltou trêmula e irregular, acompanhada do leve movimento que fiz.</p><p>Meu quadril se aproximou novamente da mão de Ophelia, fazendo com que ela me tocasse outra vez, mas minha atenção foi pega pelo seu rosto próximo ao meu. Ela me observava, com um leve sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Óbvio que era mais uma provocação dela, queria que eu tomasse a iniciativa ou algo do tipo. Talvez queria que eu até pedisse para me tocar.</p><p>Mas eu não conseguia, não como estava agora. Tentar falar seria só mais um constrangimento, mesmo desejando seu toque mais que tudo. Não vi outra opção senão tomar o controle. Levei minha mão à dela, colocando meu dedo médio sobre o seu e o posicionando ali. Não diretamente no clitóris, eu estava sensível demais para isso, mas levemente para o lado, o suficiente para ainda ter prazer, e como tinha, mas não me sobrecarregar.</p><p>Tenho que admitir, por mais que eu ainda estivesse no controle e decidisse os movimentos, ter o dedo dela me tocando fazia aquilo ser uma experiência totalmente diferente. Os choques de prazer viajavam pelo meu corpo e foi difícil admitir que estava tão perto de um orgasmo. Eu ainda não queria que aquilo acabasse, não desse jeito, mas sua voz em meu ouvido me interrompeu.</p><p>— Você vai gozar pra mim? — <em>Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.</em></p><p>E aquilo foi mais que o suficiente. Pude sentir o prazer tomar conta de meu corpo, logo seguido das minhas pernas se fechando e minha mão se afastando. A de Ophelia, por outro lado, continuava ali, se fazendo mais presente do que nunca, seu toque reforçando a sensibilidade no local.</p><p>Eu acho que acabei gemendo. Não sei. Fui tomado pelas sensações e o momento foi, ao mesmo tempo, longo e curto demais. Enquanto o orgasmo se dissipava, fui tomando conta de quão suado eu estava, da mão ainda entre minhas pernas, da garota nas minhas costas, provavelmente sorrindo. Eu não podia deixar aquilo acabar assim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Descoberta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Descoberta</h1><p>
  <em>[Exibindo mensagens de 05/06/2018]</em>
</p><p><b>[Nicolas]:</b> tá exibida e-e<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Quê?<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> a foto nova<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Ficou boa?<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> até demais<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Como assim?<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> os peitões<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Idiota<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Eu nem peito tenho<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> tem sim<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> dá até pra ver os biquinhos<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Idiota²<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> devia começar a usar sutiã<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> ou tá virando exibicionista?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> …<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> PERA<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> VC QUERIA MOSTRAR?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> ………....<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> ok, então tenho que elogiar a coragem<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> você tomou chuva mesmo ou só molhou a blusa?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Tomei chuva<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Tava tentando usar roupa mais clara, que nem você falou<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> E nunca tinha tido esse “problema” antes<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Espero que ninguém tenha notado<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> ah, para<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> você curte se mostrar<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> vou usar isso contra você pra sempre agora<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Idiota³<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> mas sério agora, os peitinhos tão lindos<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> crescendo demais desde os hormônios<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Você acha mesmo?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> To achando tão pequenos ainda<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> tão demais<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> dá vontade de dar uma apertadinha<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Ainda queria maiores…<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> se pudesse te dava os meus<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> sabe bem<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Uhum<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Mas obrigada pelo elogio<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> to aqui pra isso ;))</p><p> </p><p>Já tinha alguns minutos desde que a jovem havia tirado a roupa. A rotina de olhar o celular antes do banho se alongava cada dia mais, mas hoje ela se fixava nessas mensagens de dias atrás. Teria ele sido sincero nos elogios? Não era incomum recebê-los vindo de Nicolas, mas nunca tinha sido algo tão direto e… íntimo? Ofélia não tinha certeza do que sentia.<br/>
</p><p>Diante dela estavam vários sutiãs e calcinhas, todos jogados sobre a pia. Tinha os experimentado várias vezes nos últimos dias, se observado de todos ângulos que podia, mas ainda não estava satisfeita. Seus peitos não tinham crescido tanto, tinham? Nem as lingeries pareciam ajudar muito.</p><p>— Uma apertadinha? — <em>Ela repetia a mensagem que havia lido há pouco, um sorriso irônico no rosto.</em></p><p>    Era difícil entender seu melhor amigo às vezes. Ele sempre teve aquele ar brincalhão, a provocando sem motivo mas sendo carinhoso ao mesmo tempo. Será que ele realmente queria apertar seus peitos? Não a surpreenderia, ainda mais depois das mensagens que trocavam nos últimos meses. Talvez ela devesse apertá-los, pensou.<br/>
</p><p>Como será que ele faria isso? Dizem que o toque dos outros sempre é diferente do próprio, fechar os olhos talvez ajude a simular isso. Usar a mão esquerda também, é como dizem, é até melhor para… Não, não é sobre isso. Ela só queria saber o que ele viu, porque falou aquilo. Não era nada mais.<br/>
</p><p>Suas mãos, por outro lado, já começavam a subir em direção aos próprios peitos. Os dedos deslizavam levemente pelo lado do corpo enquanto fechava os olhos, quase como se estivesse com medo do que iria fazer. Logo encontrou o tecido do sutiã e se surpreendeu com a respiração profunda que agora tinha.<br/>
</p><p>As coisas não eram assim normalmente, não quando se tocava todos os dias. A sensação de que fazia algo proibido, se descobrindo de novo, lembrava de quando primeiro se masturbou na adolescência. Mas ela não estava fazendo algo errado, estava? Era só mais uma exploração de seu próprio corpo.<br/>
Enquanto ainda pensava nisso, pôde sentir a maciez dos próprios seios por baixo do sutiã. Eram definitivamente pequenos, mas parecia ter uma noção diferente de seu volume. O jeito que se moviam em suas mãos, o calor do próprio corpo, até mesmo o bico dos peitos que podia sentir duros, tudo parecia tão novo, tão…. excitante.<br/>
</p><p>E como excitada ela estava. O tecido da calcinha resistia entre as pernas, a respiração pesada e os sentimentos ainda aguçados pelo olhar fechado.  Não podia, entretanto, mais voltar atrás. Teve que retirar o sutiã, o jogando para cima da pilha de roupas íntimas ali perto, mas ainda não quis abrir os olhos e, voltando uma mão aos próprios peitos, percebeu como os seios realmente haviam crescido.<br/>
</p><p>Seria o toque dele parecido? Ou será que apertaria mais, ou quem sabe se concentraria nos mamilos? Não conseguia evitar os pensamentos, não mais, agora se massageando enquanto levava a outra mão, até agora livre, mais abaixo. Não quis retirar a peça de roupa, ele provavelmente não iria, não ainda.<br/>
</p><p>Era incrível como cada detalhe do toque parecia mais sensível agora, com ele em mente. O leve toque por cima da calcinha, o arrastar passando pelos mamilos, até mesmo a parede do banheiro em que se encostava. Como podia tudo ser mais intenso assim? Seriam esses sentimentos mais do que uma mera atração?<br/>
</p><p>Não, não podiam ser. Voltou a se concentrar no próprio corpo, abaixando a única veste que lhe restava e se expondo. Seus dedos logo tomaram posição em volta do membro enquanto a outra mão focava a pressão no bico do peito. Aqui e agora tinha que focar em si, nessa sensação de descoberta que não sentia há tanto.<br/>
</p><p>A respiração acompanhou o aumento de intensidade dos movimentos, o prazer querendo se manifestar em sua voz. Por mais que gostasse de gemer, não era algo que se sentia confortável em fazer, talvez devido a ter que se esconder tanto na adolescência. Será que Nicolas gostaria de gemidos? É bem a cara dele provocar sobre isso.<br/>
</p><p>De novo não. Por que o amigo insistia tanto em voltar na mente dela? Ofélia retornava ao próprio corpo e, por mais que não quisesse que aquilo acabasse tão rápido, era melhor do que encarar o que estava imaginando. Podia sentir que o pico estava por vir.<br/>
</p><p>E, ali, pensando em evitar o amigo, foi que ele apareceu em sua mente. Seu rosto estava próximo, até demais, a encarando. Uma das mãos apertava seu peito, se focando em seu mamilo enquanto a outra a masturbava. Ele a mantia presa contra a parede e a pedia para gemer, para mostrar esse lado novo para ele.<br/>
</p><p>Ela era dele, do Nicolas imaginário, do Nicolas de sua mente que tanto desejava. Se deixou gemer, não seu nome, mas definitivamente para ele enquanto se derramava em prazer pelo chão. As pernas estavam fracas mas ainda continuava de pé, os olhos agora abertos não só para o que havia feito, mas para os sentimentos que precisaria encarar.<br/>
</p><p>O banho que iria tomar seria longo e, infelizmente, também acompanhado de certos sentimentos de arrependimento. Ela não queria sentir aquilo, mas era, agora, um caminho sem volta. Não podia negar que gostava do melhor amigo mais do que devia.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Origens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Origens</h1>
<p>Era estranho tentar tirar fotos assim.     Quem o via de fora não imaginava, mas Nicolas não era o garoto mais confiante no próprio corpo, principalmente com pouca roupa assim. As calças, um tanto largas, estavam jogadas em cima da cama enquanto se observava no grande espelho.
</p>
<p>Nunca se deu muito bem com ele, os reflexos sempre o observavam quando passava tempo no quarto, mas agora o enfrentava. Ofélia dizia gostar de tirar fotos desse tipo, mesmo também tendo problemas de disforia, e ele até tinha visto algumas pela internet sem o conhecimento dela. Corpo inteiro, pouca ou nenhuma roupa, se sentir “sexy”.
</p>
<p>Será que ele poderia fazer isso? Não tinha como negar sua vaidade, o orgulho que tinha nas roupas que escolhia e, sem dúvida nenhuma, no cabelo. Não era pouco o tempo que ele dedicava à aparência todos os dias, mas nunca era muito sexual consigo mesmo, até mesmo quando se masturbava, sempre o fazendo por baixo das roupas. Era estranho tentar se ver assim.
</p>
<p>A cueca que usava, uma samba-canção, era um tanto larga, como o resto do que geralmente vestia, nunca delineando bem o formato de seu corpo. Uma técnica que aprendeu ainda quando adolescente, facilitava evitar o que não queria ver. Apesar disso, nunca teve problemas com aquela área em específico, a complicação sempre foi mais… acima.
</p>
<p>Mas aquilo não importava, não agora. Levantando levemente a camiseta com a mão livre, deixou a vista o “caminho da felicidade” que subia de dentro da cueca. Os seus pelos quase não eram visíveis sozinhos, mas desde a testosterona se destacavam em conjunto no seu tom avermelhado. Ele até gostava de pensar que representavam seu “fogo”, por mais mais bobo que isso soasse.
</p>
<p>Click. O som emulado do celular registrou a primeira foto. Não ficou satisfeito, mas decidiu deixá-la lá, quem sabe mude de ideia.Click. Mais uma, a mão na borda da cueca. Click. Agora já dentro, podia sentir os dedos deslizando nos pelos íntimos. A excitação já começava a se manifestar, mais um efeito dos hormônios, gostava de pensar.
</p>
<p>A camiseta, por outro lado, voltava a cair sobre sua cintura, tampando sua mão. Se surpreendeu com o quanto isso o incomodou, queria mesmo se ver, registrar o momento. Levou a borda da peça à própria boca e a segurou lá, o caminho agora novamente livre. Sua mão voltou a adentrar a cueca, acompanhada de mais fotos cada vez mais reveladoras.
</p>
<p>Se virou então e abaixou um pouco a peça de roupa íntima, revelando os glúteos. Ninguém os tinha visto antes, as roupas largas não permitiam, mas gostava bastante do formato. Gostava de bundas, tinha que admitir, e havia notado bastante a de Ofélia esses últimos tempos… Ofélia? O que será que ela acharia dessas fotos? Não podia perder essa oportunidade, a reação seria no mínimo divertida.

</p>
<p><em>[ Exibindo mensagens de 08/08/2018 ]</em>

</p>
<p><b>[Nicolas]:</b> tá aí?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Yep<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> ocupada?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Nope, só a toa pela internet<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> posso perguntar uma coisa?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Bom, já parece um questionário, por que não né?<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> ewe<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> posso mandar umas fotos?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Se parar com os rostinhos, pode mandar o que quiser<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Mas que tipo de foto?<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> 「foto1.jpg」<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> 「foto2.jpg」<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> qual fica melhor? frente ou trás?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> EITA<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> NICOLAS??<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> ewe<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> nem é nada demais<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> …<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Trás.<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> oooh<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> temos uma garota que gosta de bundas aqui<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Não disse isso<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> Essa foto só mostra algo mesmo<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> vc tá falando pra eu tirar a cueca?<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> é isso?<br/>
<b>[Ofélia]:</b> De novo, não disse isso<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> pftt<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> mas valeu<br/>
<b>[Nicolas]:</b> até depois<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>Não conseguia acreditar no quanto seu coração corria e ainda mais em quão excitado estava. Se mostrar realmente tinha efeito, Ofélia estava certa nisso. O que faria em seguida estava claro em sua mente, a cueca já deslizando para o chão. Mais fotos seguiam por ângulos diferentes, o garoto parecia ter tomado gosto pelo que agora fazia.
</p>
<p>Até apoiou um dos pés em cima da cama, deixando bem claro o que estava ali para ser visto. Tanto de frente como de trás, como havia digitado há pouco, suas fotos eram convidativas e isso parecia incentivá-lo a se atrever ainda mais. Uma mão afastando as nádegas, dedos em “V” apresentando o que tinha entre as pernas. Ele se exibia para a câmera e tinha êxtase nisso.
</p>
<p>Pensou em gravar um vídeo, ousar um pouco mais, mas não conseguiu um ângulo bom para posicionar o celular. Era óbvio o que queria, ser visto, mas o tesão que vinha se acumulando em seu corpo estava por explodir e acabou por ignorar o celular após leves toques que fez.
</p>
<p>Precisava de um orgasmo, até mais de um, e felizmente toda a atividade da noite facilitou isso para si. Os dedos não precisaram se mexer por muito tempo para que o primeiro clímax chegasse, seguido logo de mais um. Ele realmente não queria parar, mas queria que alguém pudesse ver a longa sessão que vinha pela frente. Queria que Ofélia o assistisse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Parte 3</h1>
<p>Os dedos de Ofélia ainda repousavam, imóveis, entre as pernas de Nicolas. Um leve silêncio tomava conta dos dois após o orgasmo do garoto, acompanhado somente da respiração pesada de ambos. Nenhum dos amigos parecia saber o que fazer agora.</p>
<p>— N-Não valeu. — A voz do jovem saía trêmula. Ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente.<br/>
— Hm? — Por outro lado, a garota parecia estar em transe, sem sequer prestar atenção.<br/>
— Era pra você sentir com eu… Como eu faço. Mas você mal fez nada. — Nicolas parecia hesitar no que dizia.<br/>
— Foi você que pegou meu dedo pra se esfregar. — Já Ofélia voltava a ser perspicaz nas palavras.</p>
<p>A resposta fez com que Nicolas se afastasse um pouco. O tom brincalhão que geralmente tinha parecia não estar presente enquanto ele se virava para a melhor amiga. A encarou por um breve momento, então evitando o olhar. A garota não parecia entender a situação.</p>
<p>— Eu pensei que você gostava disso, sabe, provocação e tudo mais. — Ofélia falava lentamente agora, parecia escolher as palavras para não magoar o amigo.<br/>
— Eu gosto! Gosto mesmo, mas… mas esse não era o combinado. — Ele parecia não querer falar algo, precisava tempo para pensar.<br/>
— O combinado… É. Eu pensei que era só uma desculpa.</p>
<p>Após um olhar enigmático por parte de Nicolas, o silêncio voltou a cair sobre os dois. Ofélia, ainda em dúvida, tenta se aproximar. Estarem sentados frente a frente sobre a cama não ajudava muito na movimentação, tornando o momento ainda mais constrangedor. </p>
<p>— Você esperava algo diferente? — As mãos dela tocavam de leve no ombro do amigo.<br/>
— Eu esperava o combinado?! — A voz vinha falha do garoto, reafirmando o que falou antes.<br/>
— Bom… Você não fez bem o combinado também.<br/>
— Mas você gostou! É diferente!<br/>
— Você não gostou? Eu pensei que tinha feito bem… — Os olhos de Ofélia evitavam ele agora.<br/>
— Gostei, mas… </p>
<p>Nenhum dos dois queria enfrentar a situação. Ofélia havia perdido a confiança que tinha agora pouco, enquanto Nicolas evitava falar algo que o incomodava. Era uma das poucas vezes em que a relação dos dois não fluía bem em anos de amizade e nenhum deles queria tomar iniciativa.</p>
<p>— O que eu fiz de errado? — A voz da garota vinha baixa, lembrando da época que ainda era tímida.<br/>
— Não… Não foi errado. Eu acho que só não foi o que eu queria.</p>
<p>Novamente silêncio. Nem sequer parecia que eram amigos há mais de uma década, muito mais amigos que compartilhavam tudo de si um para o outro. O diálogo, sempre fácil e natural, parecia fugir dos dois. Nicolas se lembrava de quando conheceu Ofélia, ela mal conseguia enfrentar os olhos de outras pessoas enquanto conversava. Vê-la assim de novo apertava seu coração.</p>
<p>— Não fica assim, não foi sua culpa. — Ele se arrastava pela cama para se aproximar mais um pouco.<br/>
— Foi sim, eu sempre faço as coisas serem sobre mim. Tá bom que “o combinado” — Ofélia imitava aspas com as mãos — era eu saber como você se sente, mas eu só te provoquei e ainda fiz ser ruim pra você. Eu estraguei tudo.<br/>
— Ei, ei, calma. Só olha pra mim. — estava com o rosto próximo do dela agora — Eu devia ter sido mais honesto também. E não foi ruim.</p>
<p>O rosto da jovem balançava de lado a lado enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Os ataques de ansiedade que tinha estavam raros nos últimos anos, mas ter um logo agora só piorava mais as coisas. Tudo que ela queria é que as coisas não acabassem assim.<br/>
</p><p>Não foi à toa que se surpreendeu com o toque gentil do amigo. Suas testas agora se encostavam enquanto os olhos se fitavam. Ele não parecia triste, decepcionado ou insatisfeito, mas sim preocupado com a melhor amiga.</p>
<p>— Eu não queria estragar tudo… —  Sua voz deixava claro que estava segurando choro.<br/>
— Estragar? Nós dois gozamos! Quer algo melhor que isso? — A risada de Nicolas, por outro lado, animava o ambiente.<br/>
— Era pra ter sido perfeito.<br/>
— Perfeito como? É só nossa primeira vez.<br/>
— Só?<br/>
— Mas é claro. Você acha que eu vou deixar acabar desse jeito?<br/>
— Idiota. — Um sorriso voltava a aparecer no rosto de Ofélia.<br/>
— Já que é pra ser idiota mesmo… É meio difícil ficar perto assim vendo seus peitos, sabia?<br/>
— E-Eu pensei que você gostaria de ver eles.<br/>
— Eu gosto, bastante. Mas me dão vontade de fazer… coisas.<br/>
— É? Que coisas?</p>
<p>Ofélia tinha o costume de morder o lábio inferior para provocar o amigo, geralmente em momentos de brincadeira, mas se pegou fazendo isso agora. A proximidade dos dois, ambos semi-nus, o tom novamente brincalhão, tudo fez com que ela voltasse a se sentir um pouco confortável. Ela não podia deixar de perceber que queria mais de Nicolas.<br/>
</p><p>Logo seus desejos foram atendidos, aparentemente pelos do garoto. A vontade dele se materializou em um beijo, primeiramente tímido e curto, mas retribuído com paixão. Os lábios dela sempre foram fartos e ele queria sentir mais deles na sua própria boca, queria estar entre eles.<br/>
</p><p>A intensidade mútua dos dois e a posição desconfortável fez com que Nicolas caísse sobre Ofélia, trazendo mais algumas risadas entre os dois. Ele não pôde deixar de admirá-la com o cabelo bagunçado pelo rosto, então voltando a beijá-la. Os cachos dela nunca o atrapalhariam, ainda mais nesse momento que também queria mais dela.<br/>
</p><p>Seu peito estava próximo ao dela e podia sentir, agora que finalmente estavam frente a frente, o calor e movimento. As mãos pareciam tomar movimento próprio, respondendo às vontades que tinha, elas deslizavam do lado do corpo da garota até os seios da própria. Ele sentiu a reação num gemido reprimido entre os beijos, o atiçando ainda mais.<br/>
</p><p>As mãos não eram o suficiente, ele precisava sentir mais dela. Seus lábios logo largaram os dela, mas não o corpo da amiga. Ele descia pelo pescoço, encontrando a gargantilha que logo puxava com os dentes, abrindo espaço para que sua boca pudesse trabalhar. Seus beijos ali foram acompanhados de leves mordidas e chupões, roubando um gemido a mais de Ofélia e fazendo com que suas costas se curvassem levemente.<br/>
</p><p>A garota não podia deixar de desejar mais também, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos do amigo e, gentilmente, guiando sua cabeça mais abaixo. Sentiu a boca de Nicolas em um de seus peitos e não conseguiu não vocalizar seu prazer. Uma das coisas que mais adorava dos hormônios que tomava era como seu corpo se tornara mais sensível, mudando totalmente o jeito que se tocava e, agora, o prazer que sentia.<br/>
</p><p>Com a mão livre que tinha, Ofélia levou os dedos ao bico do peito que não tinha atenção do amigo, o apertando levemente. Pareado com os beijos e chupadas do garoto, ela não sabia se aguentava muito mais sem ter contato direto entre suas pernas. Conseguiu falar exasperadamente o nome dele, sendo o suficiente para que o garoto entendesse a mensagem.<br/>
</p><p>Sem sequer tirar a boca do corpo da amiga, Nicolas continuou seu caminho abaixo pelo corpo dela, ao mesmo tempo que retirava as últimas peças de roupa que a garota tinha. Sorriu ao ver a calcinha de cor lilás quase rosa que usava, uma cor geralmente não associada a ela, mas que combinava bastante com a submissão que agora exibia.<br/>
</p><p>De perto, o membro de Ofélia até o chocava. Ele podia sentir o calor da área e notou que a amiga o observava. Não demorando, voltou a beijá-la, seus lábios encontraram o que tanto desejava enquanto que, com uma mão, firmava seu objeto de desejo. Tomou presença das pernas que se cruzavam em suas costas, o abraçando. A melhor amiga o desejava como nunca antes.<br/>
</p><p>Por mais que tivesse tido em mãos antes, ainda se surpreendeu com a estrutura da parte. A maciez, principalmente da “cabeça”, contrastava com a rigidez da estrutura, sendo bem tentador para ele. Mais alguns beijos e uma lambida pela comprimento foram o que conseguiu provocar em Ofélia antes de tomá-la dentro de sua boca.<br/>
</p><p>A sensação era ainda mais quente dentro de sua boca e, ao ouvir os gemidos da amiga, teve vontade de se tocar também, ainda mais exposto como estava. Se segurou e tentou concentrar a atenção no que fazia, passando a língua e movendo levemente a cabeça. Se sentia inseguro de ir mais fundo, mas a garota não parecia reclamar, muito pelo contrário.<br/>
</p><p>Os gemidos preenchiam o vazio e Ofélia parecia se sentir cada vez mais confortável com isso. Nicolas parecia perceber, talvez pelas pulsações em sua boca, que ela não demoraria muito mais. Seria isso pelo fato de ser a primeira vez ou será que ele tinha talento para tal? Gostava de imaginar a segunda opção, mas não deixaria de provocá-la posteriormente.<br/>
</p><p>Como se em resposta aos seus pensamentos, o garoto sentiu as pernas em suas costas pressionarem um pouco mais em conjunto com a intensidade da voz de Ofélia. Sua boca logo foi preenchida pelo líquido quente em sete ou oito jatos, não pôde contar com a surpresa do volume, mesmo com a amiga tendo outro orgasmo há pouco tempo.<br/>
</p><p>O gosto não era ruim, mas definitivamente se mostrava presente. Se surpreendeu mais com a textura, mas acabou engolindo mesmo assim, pensou que a amiga gostaria disso. Levou um susto com um leve “pulo” da garota, aparentemente estava sensível e ele ainda não a havia tirado da boca. Era até divertido chupá-la.</p>
<p>— Dá um bom lanche. — O sorriso no rosto de Nicolas provocava a amiga.<br/>
— Idiota. — Ofélia, por outro lado, tampava o rosto de vergonha com um dos braços.<br/>
— Sabe, o gosto não é tão ruim, mas você podia ter pegado leve com as pernas.<br/>
— D-Desculpa, eu me peguei no momento e…<br/>
— Relaxa, era brincadeira. Eu amei. Cada. Gota. Sua. — Ele voltava a provocá-la, apertando suas coxas.<br/>
— Como você espera que eu responda isso!? — Seu rosto avermelhado pelo orgasmo e constrangimento se destacava.<br/>
— Talvez… Liberando essas seus lábios? Eu tive que me segurar muito pra não me tocar enquanto te chupava, sabia? — Nicolas, agora sedento, escalava o corpo de Ofélia.<br/>
— Eu não sei como você consegue falar essas coisas tão facilmente…</p>
<p>Os lábios dos amigos se encontraram brevemente enquanto Nicolas se posicionava para ter seu turno. Ofélia pôde sentir um leve gosto de si mesma na boca dele, ainda sem acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. Foi logo distraída pelo tom alaranjado que pairava à sua frente.<br/>
</p><p>Pôde sentir os fios de cabelo sendo movidos de seu rosto pelo amigo que logo se abaixava em sua boca. Era óbvio que ele estava molhado e ela sentiu isso em seus lábios. Os beijos subsequentes foram tímidos e leves, com os pelos ruivos do garoto pinicando levemente seu nariz. Ela não gostava de ter pelos em seu próprio corpo, mas achava atraente no corpo do amigo. Combinavam com ele e destacavam a área que tanto desejava.<br/>
</p><p>Suas mãos se fixaram nas coxas do amigo, pegando suas pernas  por cima, o firmando sobre seu rosto. Se acuou um pouco, lembrava da vez que Nicolas comentou de não gostar de contato muito direto, mas a vontade que tinha era de sentir o clitóris em sua boca. Não pôde se segurar, levando seus lábios à parte levemente inchada e a beijando.<br/>
</p><p>A reação de Nicolas foi praticamente imediata, movendo o quadril. Ofélia notou o movimento no abdômen definido do amigo, sempre admirou a dedicação dele aos exercícios físicos, e realmente gostava do que via agora. Ela queria mais daquilo, mais reações dele. Passou a língua deslizando em volta do clitóris, o circulando, e então o chupando para dentro da boca.<br/>
</p><p>Não era grande por si, mas definitivamente maior devido ao tratamento hormonal. A garota amava o visual que dava a ele, destacando o ponto de prazer no corpo do amigo. Ela percebia que, na verdade, adorava cada detalhe, dos músculos definidos à genitália inchada, do cabelo azul aos pelos rubros à sua frente.<br/>
</p><p>Sua admiração foi brevemente interrompida pela mão do amigo que caiu ao seu lado. Aparentemente ele perdia certa força ao sentir o prazer que ela dava ao seu corpo, tendo que se apoiar. Ela conseguia se sentir enrijecer entre as próprias pernas novamente e se pegou pensando quanto tempo isso duraria. Se dependesse dela, não acabaria tão cedo.<br/>
</p><p>Continuou a chupá-lo, vendo o suor escorrendo por seu corpo e querendo o tocar mais. Queria provocá-lo novamente, mas decidiu deixar para depois. Certamente teria outra oportunidade, era melhor focar em dar todo o prazer do mundo a ele nesse momento.<br/>
</p><p>Se pegou num ritmo confortável, variando entre curtas lambidas, chupadas e beijos, ao que tudo indica apreciados por Nicolas. Sua respiração era profunda e os olhos estavam agora fechados, uma expressão marcada em seu rosto. Será que estava próximo? Ela adoraria vê-lo em um orgasmo por esse ângulo.<br/>
</p><p>Por coincidência, sentiu uma pressão a mais sobre seu rosto e uma leve pulsação em sua boca. O garoto parecia evitar gemidos, mas sua respiração voltou a acelerar junto com movimentos do quadril. Ela não estava mais o chupando, estava tendo sua boca usada para que ele gozasse. Não podia desejar por nada além disso.<br/>
</p><p>Segundos se passaram enquanto breves movimentos se repetiam e Nicolas se acalmava. A sobrecarga sensorial parecia passar e ele logo se retirava para o lado, liberando a cabeça de Ofélia, definitivamente com o rosto úmido. Ela tinha um grande sorriso, combinando com o do amigo.</p>
<p>— Caralho. — O jovem dizia, ainda pouco ofegante.<br/>
— Ainda quer o combinado? — Era ela quem provocava agora.<br/>
— Foda-se o combinado. Eu vou é usar sua boca pra me masturbar a partir de hoje. — Ele ria para si mesmo.<br/>
— Que tal usar outra coisa? — A garota apontava para as próprias pernas.<br/>
— Você tá falando sério? — Nicolas voltava a encará-la.<br/>
— Mais um orgasmo ou dois não fariam mal a ninguém, sabe.<br/>
— Olha, eu não posso questionar isso.</p>
<p>O jovem, agora de pé, só pegou um copo de água para cada antes de se direcionar novamente à amiga. Estavam um pouco cansados, mas a noite definitivamente não acabaria cedo neste dia. O desejo dos dois ainda tinha muitas formas de se mostrar e eles estavam mais do que ávidos para se explorarem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ofélia não iria admitir, mas estava um pouco nervosa. O amigo pairava sobre ela, não utilizando nada além de uma camiseta com binder por baixo, enquanto ela permanecia totalmente nua, costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Ele parecia tão maior ajoelhado ali, tendo controle sobre o momento. A garota gostava disso, se sentia segura com ele no comando.<br/>
</p><p>Já haviam conversado sobre as poucas inseguranças que sobravam, confirmado o uso de anticoncepcionais e reafirmado que ambos queriam isso. Era o que mais queriam e parecia inevitável agora. Tudo levava a esse momento.<br/>
</p><p>Os dedos de Nicolas seguravam o membro da amiga em pé, tocando nele levemente enquanto ele se posicionava por cima. Tinham combinado que era melhor assim, pelo menos de começo, ele ter controle sobre os movimentos. O abaixar de seu corpo foi lento, mas cheio de vontade.<br/>
</p><p>Ambos voltaram a notar o calor do corpo um do outro, Ofélia tomando conta da maciez e umidade, e Nicolas da rigidez. O gemido que veio, surpreendentemente, saiu do garoto, enquanto a jovem prendia a respiração. Ela estava dentro dele, ele estava em volta dela, não tinham mais motivo para voltar atrás.<br/>
</p><p>Os olhos voltaram a se encontrar, demonstrando desejo acumulado em segredo por meses, senão anos. Se beijaram outra vez sem se mover muito e não poderam deixar de notar a intimidade do momento, em contraste com o tesão que transbordavam há pouco.<br/>
</p><p>Nicolas pôde sentir a pulsação de Ofélia dentro de si, fazendo-o se mover levemente. A garota, por outro lado, sentiu contrações que a apertavam, levando suas mãos à cintura do amigo. Queriam mais, queriam o prazer um do outro.<br/>
</p><p>As mãos dela puxavam-no para cima novamente, então o soltando para descer outra vez. Os movimentos logo se tornaram naturais e rápidos, se desencaixando vez ou outra e causando leves risos entre beijos, mas nada que os atrapalhasse. Estavam entregues um ao outro, aos seus corpos.<br/>
</p><p>Ofélia não pôde deixar de gemer, realmente não tinha controle de sua voz com o amigo, interrompendo o beijo em certos momentos. Ele aproveitou para mover sua boca, deixando a dela e voltando para seu pescoço. Anos atrás ela havia comentado que era um ponto fraco e ele faria uso disso, mesmo que deixasse marcas pelos próximos dias.<br/>
</p><p>Se surpreendendo entre beijos e mordidas, Nicolas estava próximo de um orgasmo antes do que imaginava. Pelas experiências que teve mais cedo, imaginou que Ofélia definitivamente teria um antes dele, mas mal conseguia se segurar. Uma última descida de seu corpo e não pôde subir outra vez, seu rosto caindo sobre o ombro da amiga enquanto espasmos percorriam seu corpo.</p>
<p>— Desculpa, eu… — Ele se interrompia ao se erguer levemente, ainda sensível, mas a removendo.<br/>
— Não tem problema, a gente pode tentar algo diferente. — O sorriso no rosto da garota indicava que planejava mais.<br/>
— É claro, só deixa eu…</p>
<p>Novamente interrompido, mas dessa vez pelo beijo da amiga. Ela não perdeu tempo em cair sobre ele, mas sem penetrá-lo. Queria sentir seu corpo no dele, seu calor, queria ele. Surpreso, Nicolas chegou a rir, ainda mais pelo cabelo dela que se intrometia no beijo que compartilhavam. Gostava, porém, de ainda sentí-la dura contra sua pele. O provocava para mais.</p>
<p>— Você gosta do meu pescoço tanto assim? — Ofélia revirava o cabelo para sair do caminho, exibindo o pescoço marcado pela boca do amigo.<br/>
— É seu ponto fraco, não?<br/>
— É… Me deixa doida pra… — Ela pausou, novamente mordendo os lábios.<br/>
— Doida pra quê? — Ele jogava a provocação de volta para ela, uma leve lambida na boca.<br/>
— Te foder.</p>
<p>    Ofélia encarava os olhos do amigo profundamente enquanto falava aquilo. Não era algo que dizia normalmente e pôde ver o choque no rosto dele. Adorava provocá-lo, mas logo voltou a beijar o garoto. </p>
<p>— Eu posso? — Voltou a perguntar entre os beijos.<br/>
— Me foder? — Ele rebatia.<br/>
— É. — Um sorriso enorme de antecipação se mostrava em seu rosto.<br/>
— Por favor.</p>
<p>    As pernas de Nicolas se entrelaçavam na amiga, dessa vez em volta de sua cintura. Tentou penetrar o garoto, errando por pouco a entrada, mas logo se acertou. Voltava a sentir o calor dele e o prazer de estar ali, seus corpos juntos.<br/>
</p><p>Movimentos logo voltaram a acontecer, rítmicos e acelerados, acompanhados de beijos, mordidas e gemidos. Estavam novamente entregues uns aos outros por minutos que se passavam, encantados um pelo corpo do outro.</p>
<p>— Me morde. — Ofélia dizia entre gemidos e respirações, os quadris ainda em movimento.<br/>
— Hm? — Nicolas, por outro lado, parecia estar no próprio mundo de prazer.<br/>
— Meu pescoço. Eu tô quase lá, me morde de novo.</p>
<p>    Ela desejava entre suspiros e gemidos, sentindo então os dentes do parceiro em seu pescoço. A leve dor, acompanhada da maciez dos seus lábios, entregavam choques de sensações pelo seu corpo. Notou também o balançar dos próprios peitos, por mais que pequenos, quase no rosto do amigo. Gostou de imaginar que ele estava aproveitando a cena.<br/>
</p><p>Nicolas, por sua vez, podia sentir mais um orgasmo vindo. Aparentemente ser penetrado facilitava as coisas para ele, mas, dessa vez, sentia também a pulsação da amiga dentro de si, como havia sentido em outro momento na sua boca. Estaria ela também próxima? Não pôde não provocá-la.</p>
<p>— Ofélia… — Ele murmurava entre as respirações.<br/>
— O quê? — Já ela, uma bagunça entre cabelos e suor, tentava não se distrair.<br/>
— Em mim. — O garoto encontrou dúvida no rosto da amiga. — Goza dentro de mim.</p>
<p>    Aquilo foi mais que o suficiente, sendo uma surpresa e tanto para Ofélia. Nunca imaginara que ele pediria por algo assim, a levando além do que imaginava possível. Seu corpo fez mais alguns movimentos, mas as pernas falhavam com a sobrecarga de prazer. Podia se sentir se derramando dentro dele, um prazer constante, diferente de quando fazia sozinha, e a voz lhe faltando. Era um orgasmo diferente e melhor que qualquer outro que já teve.<br/>
</p><p>Nicolas também reagia em seu próprio orgasmo, as pernas travando a amiga ali, dentro dele. Ele não sentia bem o líquido dentro de si, mas um calor a mais tomou conta da área enquanto seu par se derrubava por cima dele.<br/>
</p><p>Os peitos dos dois subiam e desciam com a respiração ofegante após os orgasmos subsidiarem e ali, entre a bagunça de suor que estavam, veio um leve riso por parte do garoto.</p>
<p>— Não acredito que fizemos isso. — A voz vinha cheia de felicidade.<br/>
— Transar? — Ela respondia em seguida.<br/>
— É. Eu não vou mentir, queria há tempos, mas não pensei que você iria aceitar.<br/>
— Pft. Não sabe quanto já me masturbei pensando em você…<br/>
— Olha só, não sou o único! — Mais risos vindos dele.<br/>
— Mas sabe, faltou uma coisa. — Provocações.<br/>
— Ah é? O quê?<br/>
— Você me comer.</p>
<p>    Ofélia, aparentemente sem jeito outra vez, escondeu o rosto no peito do amigo. Ele não conseguia esconder o quanto se divertia com as reações dela. Não podia esperar para provocá-la ainda mais, mas se tinha certeza de algo, é que agora precisava comprar uma cinta para uso futuro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>